The Moon Goddess
by Xx Broken Silver Glass xX
Summary: Zack gets a new room mate and things get complicated. She's kind of a rebel. And he feels different about her. I hope you like it. But don't read if you ship Maya and Zack. I honestly do ship it, but I felt the urge to write this. This is my first so please don't kill me! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and have just re-entered my childhood of the Suite Life On Deck :D**

**AN: I hope you like my little Suite Life Fanfic. I mean who else likes to revisit their child hood? I know people normally don't like OCs and all so I suggest you don't read if you don't like OCs and if you don like the pairing of Maya and Zack. You most certainly do not want to read. I've had to make up teachers and stuff by the way. Plus, it's set after they were stranded on the island. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :D **

* * *

><p><em>'So if the diameter is twenty-five then the radius is fourteen point five. That means it's two-hundred ten point twenty-five times three point one four.'<em> Cody thought to himself while working on the math he was assigned by Mr. Gains. _'That equals six-hundred sixty point one-eighty-five inches squared.'_ His mind kept racing as he continued to work his way through his homework with ease. Lots of homework had piled up since he, Zack, Woody, London, and Bailey had gotten back from the island.

"Cody?" The beautiful voice of his girlfriend got himself to immediately pull himself away from his homework.

"Come in, Bailey." He ordered from the other side of the door.

She stepped in with a larger grin on her face. Obviously, she was very excited by something. Cody quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Well, what's got you all riled up and excited?"

In return, he received a squeal and a big hug from her. After she had pulled away, she calmed her self down a little by taking deep breaths. "Okay, okay..." Bailey gasped.

"Bailey, Bailey, breathe." Cody ordered with a slight chuckle as his girlfriend was completely excited about something.

Finally, she had calmed down and got to the point of talking to him. "Guess what?!" She practically screamed.

"What?" Cody inquired the girl about to burst with pure excitement.

"There's going to be a new girl on board! She's apparently kind of 'antisocial' as Mr. Moseby put it, but I she might just be shy." Bailey said.

"Well, I'm absolutely positive she'll like you." He reassured her. "You are very approachable." Cody stated in a matter of fact voice tone. "So, who's she rooming with?"

"Well, it's either I move out and go with her, or she shares a room with your brother. And I honestly do not think she would enjoy that very much."

Cody nodded in agreement.

"But it's completely up to Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutwiler. So I guess she as no choice either way." Bailey explained. "Oh! Here!" She said handing him a photo of the girl that was to board the ship. "Her name is Luna. Well, that's what people call her." Bailey explained.

"Why do they call her 'Luna'?" Cody asked as he examined the photograph.

"See that?" Bailey pointed to the girl's neck where a faded black curve was, "It's her birth mark and it resembles the moon."

He nodded slowly. In the picture, there was a girl with a grey beanie on and hair dark as ebony in long curls. Her skin was paler and she was a little on the thin side, but she had intense blue eyes like electricity. There's no make-up on her face, but a little mascara. She has no jewelry and she wears a black tank top under a red, white, and blue flannel over-coat, with skinny jeans and converse with the British flag designed on the outside. On her right hand is a wrist glove with no fingers and holes where her knuckles are. "She looks like a rebel." Cody commented. "She won't beat me up right?" He asked.

"Oh, Sweetie, I'm not sure." Bailey replied in a way that signified she would pity him either way.

* * *

><p>Woody's eyes widened. "What?!" He asked in complete and uttered shock.<p>

"You heard me," Zack replied with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Woody stared at him in awe. "No way."

Once again, Zack nodded and said, "Yes way."

"You might room with a girl?" He inquired still in disbelief.

"Well, there's a fifty fifty on this. she could either live with me or she could room with Bailey." Zack stated. "Bailey's supposed to meet her though, then I 'casually' walk by. Then she's into me and bam! Living with my new girlfriend." Zack said smirking at his own plan.

"Ah," Woody says thoughtfully as he held out the word for longer than it needed to be held out. "Nice." He commented. "What's her name?"

"They call her 'Luna'." Zack said cooly.

* * *

><p>The sun streamed in through the porthole of Woody and Cody's cabin. There was a loud knock on the door followed by Bailey's voice, "Cody! Woody! Get up she'll be here in ten minutes!" Cody and Woody groaned and dragged themselves out of bed.<p>

They brushed their teeth and made themselves look somewhat presentable. Cody put on a grey and orange striped shirt and jeans, while Woody chose the attire of white cargo shorts and black and white skull tee-shirt.

Heading out the door, they ran into Zack. He simply wore a red and black flannel shirt and jeans. "Hey, Buddy, you ready?" Woody asked.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>"Ah. here are a few of your classmates, Luna," Mr. Moseby said cheerfully, "As well as your new roommate. Zack Martin."<p>

At the sound of his name his head shot up and his eyes fell on the girl he was to live with for the rest of his Junior year. Luna Night. Kind of ironic. She walked up to him and extended her hand. He awkwardly shook it with his own. "Nice to ... meet you?" Zack said kind of awkwardly.

"Hi, I'm Bailey, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Luna, but you probably already knew that..." She said with slight embarrassment.

_'She does look kind of cute when she's embarrassed.'_ Zack couldn't help but think this repeatedly.

"And this, again is your room mate, Zack." He heard Moseby say.

The two shook hands again and they took her bags to the cabin. Thankfully, Mrs. Tutwiler made Zack sanitize and clean half the room. He did so, and left his side normal.

"Erm..." She cleared her throat in a nervous way, "Th-Thanks again. I'll just be um... un-unpacking." She turned nervously to her bag of luggage on her black comforter and unzipped it.

Zack gave quirked an eyebrow at her. "Okay, I need to make this clear." He said as he walked over behind her and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Look, I don't want you to feel awkward or weird around me. You're probably not used to sharing a room with a guy-"

"I share a room with my brother whose a year older than me." Her quiet voice stated to him as she began to lay clothes out onto the bed.

"Oh, okay, but I still don't want you to be all awkward and weird about it. Yeah, it's gonna take time to get used to having a room mate and the high fact that it's the opposite gender, and all, but I'm not a bad guy."

She giggled slightly. "Well that last part isn't so true. Bailey informed me while you and Woody were talking." She said

"Well, there that slight tid bit goes." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Zack stepped into the cabin late that night. He heard the shower pouring water. Suddenly it shut off. That meant she was coming out.<p>

_'oh shit.'_ He thought to himself.

Quickly debating with himself, Zack knew he could either step out until he knew she was dressed, or he could offer to hand her her clothes and turn around quickly.

"Zack?" He heard her say his name. "Are you out there?"

"Yeah," he blushed a little bit. "D-Do you need me?"

"Gosh no, I appreciate the thought of assistance, but this isn't the best situation." She replied.

The door opened and she stepped out wearing sweat pants and a sweat shirt. Her hair was damp and she smelled like tea tree.

_'Must be the shampoo she uses.'_ he thought.

"Well, goodnight, Zack. I'll hide under my blanket in case. So, yeah... night." She said as she walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers and covered herself completely in the black comforter.

He smirked slightly and wished her goodnight as well before preparing himself for bead as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning Zack woke up and Luna was tying her shoe laces to the Britain designed converses. She was wearing short denim shorts that were high on her thigh and leggings underneath that came to her knees. She wore a grey sweater and the same black glove with a black beanie. When she stood up, and walked to the door, she made no sound.<p>

"Man you're a quiet walker." Zack commented.

She turned to him and smiled, "Is that a bad thing?" She teased.

Zack sat up. His hair was messy and one eye was closed. "No, that just means you won't wake me up when you get up in the middle of the night." Zack half joked.

"Well that's a plus side for you." she smiled back.

"I'm heading for some food, wanna get off your lazy butt and come with me?" Luna asked.

Finally, Zack was dressed and they were walking to the main deck. "So, Bailey said you're antisocial, is that true?" He asked her.

"Well, I basically gave that impression so no one would bug me 'cause I'm new." Luna explained.

Zack nodded his head in understanding. "Ah, nice." He commented as he held up his hand and got a high five from Luna.

She smiled as they sat down at the juice bar. Luna quirked an eyebrow at Zack, "Don't you work here?" She asked him.

"Sadly, yes. Long story short, this was the only way I can pay for things." He said and pursed his lips together.

"Well, this is on me." She held up a card that looked like a credit card. She leaned towards him and he did the same. "Can you keep a secret?" She whispered in his ear.

He nodded in reply.

"My parents have some cash, so I can help you out if you want."

Normally, Zack would be all over the money. Like he was with London, but he didn't want to treat her like a bank. He felt like there was something different about her, that she was someone he definitely wanted to befriend. Maybe they could be even more than friends.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm positive."

"Hey, Zack, what can I get you and your cute, new friend?" A boy asked at the counter. Zack saw the slight blush painted on Luna's cheeks. He felt something build up. Anger? No. Jealousy.

"I'll have a vanilla and mocha and what do you want, Zack?" Luna asked him.

"A Stay Away From her or I'll Rip Your Eyes Out Blueberry." Zack said grinning flakily at Joe. Which was the boy's name and who also goes to school with them.

"Uh... okay...?" Joe said with a quick wink at Luna.

She blushed harder from both Zack and Joe. Luna cleared her throat, "So, we go to Mrs. Tutwiler's first?"

Zack nodded as Bailey and Cody walked towards them.

"Hey, guys!" Cody called to the two.

"Hey, Cody." Luna replied smiling.

_'Man her smile is pretty.'_ Zack said to himself.

The four talked for a while until London and Woody showed up. Neither of them had met Luna and knowing London, there may be a few insults towards Luna and a few flirts from Woody.

"Hi, Zack, who's your hideous friend?" London asked.

"I'm Luna, nice to meet you, London." She replied nicely.

Zack looked at her with a smirk and she smiled back.

Wood sat down next to Luna and failed to gain her affections, he sighed and the bell called them to class.

"Oh my gosh! Zack, we didn't get our bags!" Luna said.

His eyes widened and they ran to their cabin to grab the two bags. In the process, they accidentally collided and Luna's lips accidentally brushed his cheek. Both stopped immediately and stared at the others eyes. Luna cleared her throat, and broke her eye contact. "W-We should go, Zack."

He nodded and they headed off to class, both blushing deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**AN: Yep, I'm updating already :D Kind of sad. I know :/ Oh well. Seeing as "Smarticle Particles" is only two episodes before "Lost at Sea" but in this little story we are going to have it happen after. Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>'Did she just do that?'<em> Zack thought half frantically, half happily.

He glanced over at the girl that walked next to him. "Uh, about... that..."

"Yeah?" She asked in a monotonous, sad way.

He noticed the sad tone. Had he done something? Did she already have a boyfriend? "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"No-Nothing." She stammered. _'Urgh, damn you, Martin. I just have to fall for you. GAH!' _She yelled at herself.

"Right, that's as true as me being a straight A student." Zack stated.

They entered the classroom and everyone turned to see who had come in late.

"Ah, Zack, Luna." Mrs. Tutwiler said. "Now tell me why you were late, Zack."

Zack stuttered for a moment. "W-Well... I-I..."

Ms. Tutwiler quirked an eyebrow and gave him an odd look.

Fortunately for him, Luna saved him, "He was with me. I forgot my bag and we were in a rush which caused us to panic resulting in us being late to class. I'm sorry, Ms. Tutwiler." Luna apologized.

Hearing Luna's part of the story, Ms. Tutwiler smiled sweetly. "It's okay, Luna. Zack, I'll let it slide just this once."

Both nodded and took their seats. As Ms. Tutwiler lectured the class on the Battle of New Orleans, Zack continuously starred at Luna. She sat a seat in front of him and over one to the right. She didn't look back at him once. He was okay with that because if she caught him starring at her he would surly killed himself from embarrassment.

Finally class ended and it was onto Mrs. Morgon's classroom. She was a little slow on getting her books, but he waited for her by the door. As she walked out he walked beside her and they continued on in silence. They where half way there. They were going down the steps when he tried to talk to her. "Hey, about be-"

Suddenly, he accidentally missed a step and fell forward and fell down the steps. He hit the bottom with a groan. She quickly rushed down to the bottom and helped him up. "Are you all right, Zack?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

The rest of the day dragged on like that. Zak would stare at her, then after class he'd somehow hurt himself (usually by falling down) and her helping him up. Finally night came. Zack had half an hour of working left before he could get off and hang out. Well, this time he was going to try to get more than five words that are not 'are' or 'you' or 'all' or 'right' or 'Zack'. Well that last one was not as bad.

He was finishing wiping off the counter to the juice bar and someone sat down at a stool. Without looking to see who it was, he said, "What can I get for you?"

When he did look up, deep brown met electric blue. He would recognize them anywhere. He didn't recognize her from her shoes because she had changed shoes.

"You changed shoes." He stated.

"Huh?" She asked bewildered for a moment. "Oh, yeah, Mr. Gain didn't approve of them and said for made to change. After I didn't he stood outside of our cabin and watched me put these on." She motioned to her shoes. "What's the difference besides the design?" She grumbled.

_'Well, at least those were different words than 'are', 'you', 'all', 'right', and 'Zack'.' _He thought to himself.

"Well, he has a thing about being loyal to America." Zack said to her.

Luna rolled her eyes. "That doesn't have to affect what I wear." She murmured.

"Luna, I need to talk to you about something." Zack said.

She nodded. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Didyoumeantokissmycheekthismorning?" He asked all at once.

Luna gave him a weird look. "Zack, I didn't understand a single word of that. Try again."

Zack took a deep breath. "Luna, di-"

"Zack!" Woody yelled.

The boy groaned and rolled his eyes. "What?"

Luna chuckled a little at him and leaned over the counter. "Ask me when you can actually get more that three and a half words out." She whispered. Then smiled and walked back to their cabin.

"Zack, Moseby wants see you. Something about you and Luna." Woody said.

Zack reluctantly walked up to Mr. Moseby's office and asked the man, immediately, "What?"

"Ah, Zack. Now, Mrs. Tutwiler has already told me you and Luna have seemed to be getting along." Mr. Moseby began.

Zack nodded.

"That's good. Now, there will be no funny business between you and Ms. Night. Understood?"

Zack sighed, "Understood."

* * *

><p>Annoyed by the talk with Moseby, Zack trudged back to the cabin with out a thought except <em>'I feel different about her. She means more.'<em> Zack opened the door to the cabin without a single thought. The door opened and Luna stood with shorts on as she was putting on a sweat shirt over her bra.

_'Shit! Does this ever happen to Cody?!'_ Zack wondered to himself as his entire face began to burn with blush.

Fast as lightening, Luna pulled the black hoodie over her head. Both were blushing outrageously and couldn't look the other in the eye.

Zack cleared his throat. "D-Didn't you take a shower last night?"

"Yeah, but I needed to wash my hair again." They finally turned to face each other after recovering from blushing so much, only for both their ears to begin glowing red. "I slipped on an apple core and fell on your pile of socks that needed to be washed. In result, my hair stunk and needed to be washed."\

He gulped. "Oh... s-sorry, Luna, I swear I didn't mean to. I promise." Zack said honestly.

"It's okay. I know it's hard dealing with having the opposite gender being your room mate. So we'll just have to get used to it."

Zack nodded. He had only known her for such a short time. But he felt so strongly towards her. They said her good nights and he got ready for bed as Luna did the same thing she had the night before. She laid down, covered up her entire body and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Woody played a prank on Zack by putting salt in his pudding. Zack knew just the way to get Woody back for it. Zack set up a trap with a bucket of freezing cold water and a plate of sweets. He placed a sign that said "Free Food" on it and waited. Bailey cam and asked him what he was doing and explained to her his plan. But then Woody was out of place and Zack's Prank fell on Beck Captain of the Boy's Wrestling team.<p> 


End file.
